


The Return

by Erised1186



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erised1186/pseuds/Erised1186
Summary: Season 4 spoilers. Basically 1 year later. Lucifer comes home and Charlie gets his wings oh and Ella and Dan find out because I think they should know for the next season..





	1. Chapter 1

A/n Started this after watching season 4. Loved it! Contains season 4 spoilers. Meant to be a one shot but already have a Maze/Dan, Maze/Eve story in the works might turn it into a series. My first Lucifer Fic so might not have the mannerisms down. Also, first pic posted on this site so hope the spaces are fine. I might have made everyone too nice but I was going for fluff. I have seen ray-ray spelled that way and Rae-Rae imdb listed it as Ray-Ray but wiki fandom has Rae-Rae. I sort of prefer the Rae-Rae spelling myself so I went with that. I need a season 5!

Lucifer knew he had to go back to Hell. The only other options for his replacement apparently is his brother whom is an Angel that acts like a baby and an actual ½ Human/Angel baby. Obviously neither option is an adequate replacement besides he wouldn’t do that to Dr. Linda. He wanted Dr. Linda and Amenadiel the ability to provide his nephew Charlie the family he would never have. At the hospital, it was awkward holding Charlie. He was the first baby he ever held and it was the quickest he ever felt such instant feelings of love and protection. He made a silent vow to be there for this child and the best way to do that is to leave. To put an end to the demon uprising before it truly began. If the demons roamed the earth freely everyone he cares about is in trouble.

  
He made the hardest choice he ever had to make. He decided it for his detective. The demons were attacking her he had to take control. It was easy enough he was still the King. It felt natural like driving an expensive custom car or wearing a 3-piece suit. The choice was made for his detective and for earth the only place that offered him a home a connection not for his Father. He doesn’t care that it would please him to be going back.

He took the throne no need to battle over his birthright. Sure, some demons tried to take over some thought he was weak for leaving but he quickly and harshly took care of any issues that came up. Missing Maze for the more mundane ones but at the same time glad she is topside protecting Chloe, Linda and Charlie.

 

1 earth year later

Hell is about 120 times faster than time on Earth. So, a year for earth was 120 for him. Being the ruler made no difference it was agonizing being away from the detective for that long. It’s finally time to take a break and before he left he had one thing left to do. Lucifer arrived smelling of ASH he immediately checked in a hotel clean up and had a fresh suit delivered to his room. His old tailor still owed him a favor and he had his number memorized. He looked up and prayed that him being here wouldn’t hurt those he cared about.

 

 

Meanwhile in L.A  
Dr. Linda was preparing the final touches for Charlie’s 1st year birthday. She had a list of people and Angels rsvp to attend and to say she was nervous was an understatement. Still a little paranoid that one of Amenadiel’s family might try to take them to the Silver City to never return scared her to her deepest core she had nightmares. She did allow Charlie to visit Heaven twice for Amenadiel wanted to show him off and she herself didn’t have much family so she knew his would be important.

The party just started and the guests have begun to arrive human mostly first Chloe, Trixie, Dan, Ella a few of her friends and their partners from the child play group all there to celebrate. Linda cut back on her practice to spend time on her child and to finish her mostly nonfiction book entitled, “What if the Devil was one of Us” she hadn’t published it yet.

Trixie claimed the baby’s attention while Amenadiel and Maze are in the kitchen putting the final touches on the devil’s food cake Amenadiel baked (he was taking classes just for the party) when the some of the angels appeared. Thankfully they were in the clothes Amenadiel provided and showed up at the front door instead of the middle of the room.

Castiel, Remiel, Michael, Gabriel and Azrael (Rae-Rae) were the first ones to show after receiving permission to attend from their Father. Dan was the one to answer the door as he was the closest his first response was, “Lucifer?” Dan questioned after they walked inside. He looked like him but something was off in the eyes and he wasn’t in a suit but khaki pants and a blue and white stripped polo. Chloe looked up hopeful and rushed to the door but was disappointed it couldn’t be him.

“Awkward.” Quipped Rae-Rae. At that Ella’s eyes went wide and Rae-Rae seemed surprised to see her there glared at Amenadiel who neglected to mention her presence at the party. Then she realized only Lu knew of her friendship with a human. She realized he never told anyone.

Amenadiel moved closer to the living area and after introductions were made and Michael who everyone was surprised to find out he was Lucifer’s twin. The explanation given was that Lucifer couldn’t make it due to family work. Trixie was upset and said she wanted to speak with him but Michael told her it was impossible. Trixie decided she didn’t like Michael. Music started playing and games were started. The party was in full swing.

 

After the play group left (they showed up first and given an earlier start time and end time) and the core group remained Ella, Dan, Trixie, Chloe and the Angels revelations were going to be made. It was planned. They kept asking questions about Lucifer and this was the only way to answer them. Chloe and Linda thought it would be easier this way than how they found out. What they were not expecting was Trixie’s cry of “Lucifer!” they all looked in surprise at the door and sure enough there he was three-piece suite silk collar shirt with a smile on his face adjusting his cuff links. Of course, he let himself in Chloe thought with a smile. He was slightly surprised and nervous at the presence of his siblings. He hadn’t expected them to be supportive of Charlie and he took a step back. If a fight started he didn’t want his friends in the way. Charlie sensing the tension started crying and with chocolate covered hands in his high chair reached for Lucifer.

Linda smiling made the first move picked up the still crying Charlie and carried him to Lucifer who stood still by the door not moving an inch. Linda perhaps better than anyone knew the insecurities that Lucifer felt about himself. Especially since it’s the first time many of his siblings saw him since his fall. None of that mattered today was Charlie’s day and the other Angels already agreed to put any differences on hold for him.

Lucifer looking worried as the child was placed in his arms. At first, he held Charlie far away from his body but with it still crying Linda showed him the proper way and the baby was soothed and started giggling. He held Charlie for a few moments fully aware of the stares from his siblings but smiling nevertheless.

Chloe reached him placing her arm around him in a half hug to not crush the baby and he flinched away. Looking at Amenadiel he stepped up taking Charlie and letting Lucifer sneak away into a bedroom.

Chloe was ready to follow him but Michael beat her to him and closed the door but left it open a crack.

“How is it brother that I have better fashion sense after being in Hell all this time.” Lucifer quipped.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Michael said ignoring the comment. “I know.” Lucifer replied stiffly. “Then, why?” He questioned. “It’s been like 120 years for me. I was alone. I needed a reminder of why I left,” Lucifer replied.

Michael paused for a second. “I am sure you had plenty of demon companionship during that time.” Michael responded. “I only ever trusted Maze and she was here. Demons are generally backstabbing. Hard to judge their motive and I would never order anyone.” After a quiet pause she heard, “Sam.” She saw Michael hug a stiff Lucifer through the crack of the door Lucifer did not return it but seemed to lean into the contact. That’s when she knocked announcing her presence.

“We need to talk.” Chloe stated. Sitting on the small couch in the room patting the seat next to her. “Alone.” She stared at Michael who left.

“I missed you.” Chloe said leaning in for a kiss. Finally, alone with the being he felt most comfortable more so than any other human or Angel or Demon he relaxed and returned the kiss putting his arm around her. “You have no idea.” Was his reply. He just sat with her while Chloe’s hand caressed his arm getting him use to the feeling of being touched when Amenadiel shout of, “Dad, you came!” drew his attention.

“Are you okay?” Chloe asked him when the color drained from his face and he looked scared ready to bolt.

\-------

Linda was in the middle of explaining that Lucifer was the actual Devil and his siblings all Angels to Trixie, Dan and Ella. Dan and Ella were still looking skeptical thinking that it was all true. “Is this all part of Lucifer’s play?” Ella asked still thinking he was a method actor. While Trixie seemed to always know. “Of course, he is! He never lies!” Dan just remained silent processing. Thinking he might have unknowingly put a hit on the devil last year. Just as Linda was about to ask Gabriel (her favorite of the group) for proof there was a flash of light and suddenly Morgan Freeman was in her living room. Amenadiel ran in baby in arms after seeing the light with an exclamation of “Dad, you came!” All the Angels present kneeled.

“No, Linda I am not Morgan Freeman.” God said sounding just like him. “I just needed an image for you humans to perceive and enjoy his performance of me, no need to bow and yes I can hear thoughts.” God answered all her unasked questions. Time to clear her head she thought and God chuckled.

“Oh my…. God,” Dan said and Ella nodded in agreement. “So not a ghost?” She asked standing next to Rae-Rae. Rae-Rae nodded her head not sure how her Father would feel at befriending a human. “Oh, I don’t mind human/angel friendships/relations,” God said. Rae-Rae visibly relaxed. “And, Lucifer is not a method actor.” Rae-Rae added.

Then God’s voice bellowed through the house “Samael, I made it so you temporarily can’t leave the house might as well join us.” He then went to Charlie and picked him up tossing him in the air causing him to laugh. Lucifer left the bedroom holding Chloe’s Hand for moral support.

“Using a one year old as a shield? Dr. Linda won’t let you keep him all night,” Lucifer said with as much force as he could manage but his cracking voice gave his nerves away. Remiel was in battle stance and moved closer to God and Charlie incase Lucifer started something. Maze was subtler moving next to Lucifer. She was angry that he went back to Hell without even asking her if she wanted to go. Hurt he didn’t say goodbye but if a fight broke out he would need her. She made a vow that she wouldn’t leave his side ever again.

As Lucifer walked further in the main room Trixie ran up to him hugging him tightly. “I missed you! Your brother is mean and said you were too busy to talk to me. I thought it would be cool to have a twin but after meeting him I am glad I don’t.” Lucifer froze at the contact but what she said touched him and he used his strength to lift her up into his arms and carried her into the room glaring at a guilty looking Michael. Lucifer nodded cordially to each of his siblings present and they responded in kind. Trying to keep the peace Lucifer surprised himself by defending him, “To be fair he didn’t know I was coming.”

God looked at Linda and said, “His muscles are stronger his wings are ready to come out.” “Wings? Is it safe.” “Yes, He should feel no pain. Best to do it with Gabriel here anyway.” Gabriel and Amenadiel moved closer with everyone watching. God held Michael close whispered some Enochian words then threw the Angel Baby in the air a little higher then Linda felt comfortable and by the time he was caught magnificent black and white feathered wings appeared. The first Angel to have multi-color wings. After a small cry of surprise followed by Charlie clapping after finding out how to lift himself with the wings it was complete. “As for my gift, it will be that of language and strength. He will soon be able to speak and in multiple languages. He will be a peacemaker. His feathers will have healing powers,” Amenadiel hugged his father with a grateful thank you. Only those who know about the wings will be able to see/feel them.

“Samael its getting late. Now is a good time for your gift; Michael help him,” God said already knowing what he planned.

Rae-Rae explained, “What Michael creates Lu can manipulate. They use to be a great team. It should be beautiful.” Ella put the nickname Lu away for future use.

They went outside to the back yard. God shielded them from the view of people outside the party and Michael started a small dark shape ball while Lucifer true to his name brought the light. He expanded it giving its own atmosphere and let it grow. As a final touch, he wrote Charlies name on the surface of the small glowing ball and Michael added a feather from Charlie and hair from Dr. Linda said some words and Lucifer finished adding blue and flying it up to the night sky. As he was placing it he added more of his energy and thus his blue giant star – to always be able to find his way home. His gift to Charlie was complete.

Charlie watched in awe smiling through the process clapping when Lucifer flew away testing his own wings out but only got a few feet high. His father caught him so he wouldn’t go higher.

  
\--------

Lucifer flew deeper in space than he thought he briefly stopped at Mars and grabbed a couple of rocks and dust for Trixie bleatingly realizing he didn’t know if she was still into Mars but he felt bad about leaving her for so long. By the time he got back it was late. Most everyone was still there Charlie, Trixie, Dan, and Rae-Rae fell asleep. The others were talking quietly Gabriel and Ella were cleaning up chatting. Chloe was organizing the gifts and cards with the list of who gave what. She was so engrossed in her task she didn’t notice and when Lucifer snuck up on her and put her arms around her she screamed and jumped. “Tell me how you really feel.” He quipped. “You startled me that’s all. How was space?” She asked. “Vast. I stopped by Mars and got Trixie some rocks and dust.” She smiled at his thoughtfulness. “She will love it! She really missed you.”

“Your Father has been talking to Linda since you have been gone. Laying on the couch in her home office and everything.” Chloe supplied.

“Do you know, about what?” Lucifer asked giving her a neck massage.

“No one has been in there she did say to send you in when you are back.” Chloe completely relaxed assigned task completely forgotten.

“Does Linda have any alcohol here?” Lucifer enquired.

“Probably but it should be okay just remember Linda and I are on your side.” Chloe responded.

“I haven’t spoken with him since he kicked me out. Or I should say ordered Michael to and he chained me so I couldn’t protect myself from the fire.” He looked off as he remembered.

“Then maybe it’s long overdue. Just try to… I don’t know listen.” Chloe implored.

Lucifer made the long walk upstairs feeling like he is walking death row. He paused a second plucked his courage remembering Linda was on his side. At least he hoped. “Samael come in” and after some words from Linda he heard a “I mean Lucifer.” Lucifer smiled at that go Linda.

  
It was clear Lucifer wasn’t going to start first and it was getting late or I should say early in the morning. “Lucifer, your Father thought it would be helpful for me to be here to mediate this conversation,” Linda started

“I know we have had a difficult relationship that is mostly your Mother’s and Mine fault.” God said sitting up and motioning for Lucifer to Join him on the couch and Lucifer did but sitting as far away as possible. Linda cleared her throat and gave Lucifer a look.

“What? He is not wrong. It was their fault.” Linda looked at him again. “What about the thing with Eve?” Linda said.

“I was the innocent one there. Maybe not so innocent but Eve was more experienced than me. I just gave her a choice.”

“You gave her something I forbidden her to have,” God stated.

“Eve made the final choice besides she seemed to hold no grudges at least the last time we spoke. She had something I never had… a choice.”

“Son I don’t think we can get through all our issues tonight. I was speaking with Linda while you were out and it’s important for me to say this out loud and now. I know you didn’t do it for me but I approve and of the decisions you made recently. With your mother and not sending her home but to her own universe. I couldn’t think of a better solution myself. Telling your demons not to poses humans and sending them back to Hell, giving up what you wanted for the safety of everyone on this planet.”

That was the most Lucifer heard his father speak in eons and besides snorting (earning him a Dr. Linda glare) at the I know you didn’t do it for me part remained remarkably silent.

“Your right on one thing I didn’t do it for you but probably because of you. After all you apparently put her in my path.” Lucifer accused.

“I just gave her a choice like you did Eve. Her feelings are her own.” God answered.

“Touché Father.”

“Take a longer break you earned it. Raquel, and Remiel will watch hell and more than the gates this time. Azrael volunteered to help them if needed. I have been speaking with Father Frank and perhaps banning you from home forever was a bit harsh. He scolded me on that. You are welcome home anytime. The gates will open. Dr. Linda thank you for the invite you are doing a great job with my Grandson and thank you for the work with my son. I have seen great improvement I might call upon you for a family therapy session.”

“Of course! Thank you for coming and the gifts for Charlie. The wings are unique and beautiful! Drop in anytime.” Linda said.

God stood looking at Lucifer with a smile. “One last thing, did you have to freeze over Hell before you left?” Not expecting an answer God disappeared as soon as he appeared.

  
“What did you talk about while I wasn’t here?” Lucifer questioned after God left surprised at what was said and offered.

“Normally, I can’t discuss but with his permission I can say you and the Backstreet Boys. Apparently, your Father thinks “As Long as You Love Me” should be yours and Chloe song when you eventually wed.” Dr. Linda said stifling a yawn.

“That 90s pop song will not be our song. It’s well past your bedtime doctor. We can finish this another time. I’ll make sure my siblings are gone. Goodnight.”

Trixie left with Dan and Chloe was getting ready to leave when Lucifer came back to the living room. The angels minus Amenadiel left as well.

“Maze has taken over Lux but that doesn’t matter you are coming home to me. I just got you back I am not letting out of my site.”

“That’s fine.” Lucifer leaned in with a kiss. “As Long as You Love Me,” He added.

Sure, enough as he turned on her car that song played on the radio and he just looked up rolled his eyes as Chloe started singing along.

Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leavin' my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me  
I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me


	2. When Hell Freezes Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little follow up of Chloe finding out Lucifer froze Hell. Thanks for the kudos and comments!

Chloe fell asleep by the time they reached her home. Lucifer had no problem lifting her up letting himself in without a key and carrying her up the stairs and placing her on the bed. One last look back ready to go sleep on the couch he heard a faint and mumbled, “No, stay.” He obliged took off his clothes and got in the bed next to her he wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep.

 

Dan brought Trixie by first thing in the morning she was worried that Lucifer would disappear again. Despite it being early Lucifer was already awake cooking breakfast Chloe was still in bed. Not surprised at seeing them and actually hugging Trixie back he said, “Staying Daniel? There is plenty.”

 

Dan was already helping himself to some coffee pleased at the offer since he did not have time to eat he sat down next to Trixie and a plate with omelet, breakfast potatoes, fresh fruit and a warm croissant was placed in front of both of them.

 

“Thank You! Chloe had all this at the house?” Dan asked not remembering her cupboards being this well stocked.

 

“Nah not use to sleeping again yet. I was up early so went out got new clothes and went grocery shopping.”

 

Chloe was making her way down stairs the smell of bacon waking her up.

 

“Morning Sleepyhead,” said Dan as Lucifer poured her coffee knowing how she takes it.

 

“It’s not even 8 in the morning yet,” she grumbles not having her caffeine yet.   Grabbing some bacon before Lucifer hands her a plate of her own already starting to clean up. Chloe thought she could get used to it. They laughed and were talking about what has been happening the past year.

  

* * *

 

 

It’s been 3 days since Lucifer came back. Trixie was still clingy but it was back to school and work as normal. Lucifer took Trixie to school and was going to meet Chloe at the station later after stopping by to see Linda and Charlie. There were no new cases as far as he knew but wanted to catch up with some of the others there.

 

He was chatting with an officer when Ella grabbed him by the arm, “We need to talk.”

 

A look of concern crossed Lucifer’s face because they haven’t spoken since she found out everything was real. He followed her to the lab and Ella closed the door and locked it.

 

“I know she is not a ghost but why is she ghosting me?” Ella asked Lucifer.

 

“I can’t say I know what you are asking me about Miss Lopez.”

 

“Your sister hasn’t contacted me since Charlie’s birthday and it’s not like she has a cell phone.” Ella replied.

 

“That might be my fault. She was listed has one of the volunteers by my Father Babysitting Hell while I am here. You can try to pray to her. She should be able to hear you. Use her full name Azrael and let her know I am here. Most of my siblings don’t like me.”

 

 “Oh, Lu I am sure she likes you.” Ella said hugging him. Lucifer briefly hugged her back moving to the other side of the room and sat in the chair starting to spin around in it.

 

“How long does it take? Does the time difference in Hell effect it? Can she respond to it?”

 

“Take a breath Miss Lopez. Only Angels can respond to other Angels. Time is fluid and if she comes it should only be a few minutes for us. She might wait till I leave.” After a few more minutes Lucifer was about ready to leave when out of nowhere he was hit with a snowball.

 

“You jerk you just had to freeze Hell when you left. Hi Ella!” Rae-Rae walked over to hug her.

 

 “You froze Hell? Why would you do that?” Ella asked looking at Lucifer.

 

“Well time to let you two catch up. Hope Hell treats you well little sis.”

 

Before he left Ella grabbed his arm, “I don’t think so mister, talk.” Ella said.

 

“Alright, shortly after we met Chloe said she would have sex with me when Hell froze over. She also shot me in the leg.” Lucifer said as an afterthought.

 

“So, when you sleep with Chloe you will fix Hell?” Rae-Rae asked.

 

“Chloe shot you? That was never reported.” Ella said.

 

“What? No of course not. I can’t fix that. Hellfire should take care of it in a month or so.” Lucifer said.

 

There was a knock at the door. “It’s Chloe. Can I come in?”

 

Lucifer nodded in affirmation to Ella the closest to the door.

 

Ella unlocked and opened it. “We just got a new case,” Chloe said noticing the tension.

 

“Why is your shirt wet?” Chloe asked Lucifer.

 

“My Little sis decided to throw a snowball at me.” Lucifer said in an annoyed tone.

Chloe laughed at his expense. “Where would she have gotten a snowball in summer?”

 

After a brief pause and Lucifer nodded his consent in Rae-Rae direction. Chicken she thought. 

“Before he left Hell he froze it over creating a winter wonderland of ice and snow.”

 

Chloe eyes wide but smiled,” You know that was before I believed you!”

 

“Didn’t want to take any chances it’s been over a century.” Lucifer said with a smirk.

 

“We can call him Elsa!” Ella said.

 

“I prefer the Starks Winter is coming.” Lucifer said.

  
“It’s not coming its here.” Rae-Rae said with an eye roll. “Don’t get me started it’s because of that show people think they can tell me, _not today_ and I will let them live as it was my choice to begin with.”

 

“We have to go do interviews and such. You two catch up. Don’t disappear on Miss Lopez for too long again little sis they don’t have millennia to spare.” Lucifer gently grabbed Chloe by the elbow and walked her out.

 

“Thanks for the save love.” He whispers in her ear sending chills down her spine.

 

Chloe is behind the wheel driving.

 

“Where are we going?” Lucifer asked.

 

“There is nothing we need to do right now. There is a case but it’s not ours. I just wanted to see you and you looked cornered.”  Chloe stated with a smile.

 

They pulled in front of Chloe’s house. “Trixie is at a sleep over tonight,” Chloe said leaning over to kiss him. She had already something planned for tonight. 

 

“Is this all because I froze Hell? I should have done it sooner.” Lucifer returns the kiss on her lips then begins moving lower.

 

“I have missed you so much. What is it that you desire Lucifer?” Chloe asked looking into his eyes.

 

“You, just you Detective Chloe, boring middle name Jane Decker.” Lucifer said in a soft voice for no one ever asked him that before.

 

They get out of the car and start to walk inside but with a smirk on her face Chloe went back to the car reached in the backseat and grabbed her handcuffs.

 

“Let’s take this upstairs.” Chloe said as she kisses Lucifer and takes him by the hand leading him inside.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
